The World Revealed
|english=The World Revealed |kanji=示される世界 |romaji=Shimesareru Sekai |episode=33 |series=Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny |japanese airdate=June 4, 2005 |english airdate=November 23, 2007 |director = Akihito Nishiyama|storyscript = Chiaki Morosawa,Shigeru Morita|storyboard = Susumu Nishisawa,Yoshitomo Yonetani|image = Story thumb SEEDDES 33.jpg}}The World Revealed(示される世界 Shimesareru Sekai) is the Phase-33 of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, it first aired in Japan on June 4, 2005 and in North America on November 23, 2007. Summary Chairman Durandal makes a speech, which is televised worldwide. Lord Djibril is greatly angered by the speech, which blames the Earth Alliance, Blue Cosmos and Logos for the attacks by the Destroy and starting another war. Meanwhile, the crew of the Archangel debates what to do with the captive Neo, who is physically identical to their fallen comrade, Mu La Flaga. At the same time, Shinn analyzes the Freedom's fighting style through a combat simulation following Stella's death which upsets Athrun. Synopsis Shinn places Stella’s body quietly in a lake. He continues to cry over not being able to keep his promise to protect her. He finally looks up with a dark determination in his eyes. At a later date, the Minerva is undergoing repairs in suburb Berlin. Athrun, concerned about the incident with Stella, visits Shinn’s quarters. He is shocked to see Shinn creating a battle simulation for fighting against Freedom Gundam. Shinn and Rey say that as long as there is a possibility to fight the most powerful mobile suit in the world, it is best to be prepared. Their claim is certainly correct, and therefore utterly irritates Athrun. Meanwhile on Archangel, the recovered Neo regains consciousness. From the body data left on the ship, it is confirmed that he is in fact Mu La Flaga who has been reported missing during the previous war. Neo, however, seems to have lost his memories as Mu. Even without the memories, he appears exactly the same as before. Murrue begins to cry with mixed feelings. Elsewhere, Durandal suddenly begins a speech broadcasted all over the world. Video footage of Destroy Gundam in Berlin and the disaster is shown on every monitors around the world, and then photos and names of the members of the military industrial complex, LOGOS, are displayed. Durandal then declares war against LOGOS. All around the world, people take up arms and chant Durandal’s name, and Shinn is infatuated by him… Stats Characters *Shinn Asuka *Rey Za Burrel *Athrun Zala *Lord Djibril *Murrue Ramius *Kira Yamato *Cagalli Yula Athha *Mu La Flaga *Meer Campbell *Talia Gladys *Stella Loussier Mobile Weapon *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam(Video footage) *ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam *LHM-BB01 Minerva *Archangel-class Trivia *This is one of the few episodes that does not begin with the recap of the previous episode * Shinn burying Stella in a lake is a reference to the game Final Fantasy VII where Cloud buried Aeris in a nearby lake. * Durandal's anti-LOGOS speech is analogous to Char's Dakar Speech exposing the Titans; both speeches exposed the inherent Terran corruption within their respective series' Earth forces.